5.05 Samhain/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.05 Samhain South Bay Social Services during office hours. There are some Halloween decorations and a few people are dressed in costumes. Paige is sitting behind her desk in her own little office, playing with a toy spider while on the phone. She is dressed normally. Paige: So will you go to the party with me tomorrow? I got a costume that I think you’re really going to like. (pauses) Wait, you’re out of town? Why didn’t you tell me? (pauses) Well, how am I supposed to know that Halloween is a sacred day to your people? (pauses) Alright, Evan, I will see you when you get back. (Paige hangs up the phone and starts working on her computer, though there is a knock on the door and Billy pops his head in, dressed as a vampire.) Billy: Paige, your appointment is here. She is waiting by the coffee machine. Paige: Thanks, Billy, I’ll go meet her. Billy: (opens the door) So do you like my costume? Paige: I’m not really into vampires. (pauses) Bad experience. Billy: Too bad, but you like Halloween, right? I heard your sister is throwing an amazing party at her club. Paige: Oh, I love Halloween. And yeah, you should totally stop by P3 tomorrow. Billy: (hesitant) So if I come as something other than a vampire, will you consider dancing with me? Paige: Oh, Billy. I’m sorry, I’m dating someone. Besides, I thought you and Lilah were a thing now? Billy: That didn’t work out. Paige: I’m sorry, I am sure you will meet a great girl soon enough. (stands up) Now I should really get to my appointment. (Billy leaves disappointed and Paige heads out of her office. She sees a woman in her thirties standing by the coffee machine.) Paige: Mrs. Mathison, sorry to keep you waiting. Mrs. Mathison: No problem. Paige: (extends her hand) Shall we step into my office? (Time skip. Paige and her client are sitting in her office going over several files.) Paige: (while looking at her papers) So your husband is refusing to pay child support? Mrs. Mathison: Soon to be ex-husband, and yeah, ever since he left me for that tramp from his office, he has not paid a cent. I’m home raising his children all day and he just abandoned us. Paige: And how is the divorce going? Mrs. Mathison: Not good, I could not afford my attorney anymore, so he bailed. I asked for a pro-bono lawyer, but so far I have not heard a thing. I'm due in court tomorrow. Paige: We will get right on that. (There is a knock and the door and Cole enters, dressed in a suit an holding a suitcase. Paige is shocked.) Cole: Mrs. Mathison. Hi, I am your new lawyer. Paige: Cole, what are you doing here? Cole: Like I said, I am here to represent my client. Paige: (as she gets up) Can I speak with you outside for a moment? (As Paige heads out of her office, she grabs Cole by the arm and drags him with her. She closes her office door and turns to him.) Paige: (angrily) Okay, what the hell is going on here? Cole: Paige, I am just doing my job. Paige: And I’m supposed to believe that? I thought you signed the divorce papers, I thought you were out of our lives for good. Cole: Not that I need to explain myself, but this has nothing to do with Phoebe. You’re right, I decided to move on, or have you forgotten I was a district attorney long before I met your sister? Paige: (skeptically) So you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart? Cole: I am. Look, the court assigned me to this case pro-bono. All I care about is getting that woman what she deserves. So can we work together on this? Paige: (glaring) Fine, but I am keeping an eye on you. Cole: (smiling) Great, now let’s go talk to our client, shall we? (Cole pads Paige on the shoulder and heads into the office. Paige rolls her eyes and follows him.) Scene A clearing in the forest, where a small group of teenagers has created a campfire. There are five in total, all in sleeping bags. One of the boys is telling a ghost story. Boy: So the young couple goes out to investigate the strange sound. They head to the lake, where they see something drifting in the water. The boy reached for it…. (screams) Then suddenly something grabs him and drags in under! (A few of the girls scream, while the guys laugh. However, one girl is not impressed.) Girl: That was really lame, Lyle. Anyone could see that coming. Lyle: Got a better story? Girl: As a matter of fact, I do. (pauses as she sits up.) I heard this from this old lady on my street. Halloween is this really magical moment, right? When ghosts and all kinds of monsters can easily cross between worlds. However, there is one monster that is truly the worst. They call him Samhain, the spirit of Halloween. Lyle: What does he do? Girl: (shrugs) How should I know? It is said that you can summon him on this hallow night. All you have to do is stand over a fire at midnight, and call out his name three times. (pauses) And guess what, it is almost midnight. So who is brave enough to try? Lyle: Please, that is like the Bloody Mary thing, total rip-off. I’ll try it. Girl: (challenging) Then go ahead, Lyle. If you’re brave enough. Lyle: You’re not scaring me with your unoriginal ghost stories, Meg. Just tell me when it’s midnight and I will summon this Sam-whatever. Meg: (stares at her watch for a few seconds) Alright, now. (Lyle hesitantly steps forward and holds his hand over the fire. Some of the girls are telling him not to do it, while the guys are cheering him on.) Lyle: (nervously) Samhain, Samhain (pauses) Samhain! (Nothing happens and everyone starts laughing. Then a sudden gust of wind suddenly blows out the campfire and the earth starts shaking. The kids scream and try to run, though several vines and roots come to life and drag them to the trees surrounding them. A figure appears in a gust of wind, resembling a living scarecrow. The kids all scream.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor, the morning of Halloween. The front door is open while Leo is setting pumpkins of the stairs, while Piper is hanging a cardboard skeleton on the door. Piper: Are you sure we should be doing this? It kinda feels like we’re inviting bad stuff to happen to us. Leo: Honey, it’s just Halloween. Piper: So you’re not worried about the whole veil between worlds thing? You know, past demons coming back to haunt us? Leo: Sometimes a holiday is just a holiday. A few bad experiences doesn’t mean that Halloween is cursed. Piper: (doubtfully) Well, I am not so sure about that. Luckily I took precautions. (Piper walks inside and Leo follows her. She picks up a basket of apples.) Leo: What do you mean? Piper: (picks up an apple and shows it to Leo) Look familiar? Leo: (confused) An apple? Piper: And laurel leaves. It’s magic, Leo, especially today. They can ward off evil. Leo: (smiling) I see you picked up some things from your trip to the past. Piper: Those witches knew what they were doing. (pauses) It kind of makes you wonder, about how little we actually know about magic. I mean, we just assume it’s there. All I have to do is flick my hand and demons go poof. Leo: Since when are you the one interested in magic? Piper: I’m not. I am just being careful. (At that moment, Phoebe comes down the stairs. She looks in the basket and grabs an apple. She is just about to take a bite when Piper rips it from her hand.) Phoebe: What the hell? Piper: (holds up the apple) There are not for eating. Phoebe: (frowning) You’re making a protective circle? Why don’t you just use crystals? Piper: (looks at Leo with raised eyebrow) See, I’m clearly not the Wicca wonder here. Phoebe: (grabs another apple) The apples are really interesting though. I mean, what do we really know about the magic our ancestors used? (Piper and Leo exchange looks and Leo smiles.) Leo: Perhaps you should look into it, visit a local coven or something. Piper: No way, I am not skipping naked through the woods again. Leo: I meant a real coven, with actual magical witches, not practitioners. I think there is a local coven that might have some knowledge that you might find interesting. Phoebe: I’m game. Piper: Count me out. I have a million things to do for the Halloween party tonight. Phoebe: Okay, sweetie. (to Leo) Let’s go. I really like to meet these witches. (Leo nods and takes Phoebe’s hand. Together they disappear in a column of orbs. Piper rolls her eyes and looks at the apple she is holding. She then begins to throw them around the manor.) Scene A large garden behind a cottage. A woman in her early forties is plucking flowers and herbs and placing them in a basket. She is wearing a silver star-shaped necklace. She notices a withered flower and waves her hand over it, causing it to rejuvenate. She smiles and gets up when suddenly the earth begins trembling. Samhain appears in a gust of wind. Woman: (shocked) You. You were banished centuries ago. (Samhain holds out his hand and the ground shakes. The woman tries to run to her cottage, but the wind throws the door shut. The woman turns and grabs her necklace.) Woman: Sisters, head my calling. He has been freed, blessed… (The woman gaps and looks down. A root has punctured her stomach and she is bleeding. She slums over and her necklace falls on the ground.) Scene A hallway outside of the courtroom. Paige is pacing up and down the hallway, when Cole suddenly appears. She is startled to see him and quickly becomes angry. Paige: Where the hell were you? Cole: I got held up. I’m sorry. Where is the client? Paige: Bathroom. They can call us in at any minute. (Mrs. Mathison joins them and Paige puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Just then, two men appear, one a lawyer in a sharp suit and the other dressed normally.) Cole: Mr. Mathison, I presume. Lawyer: I advised my client not to talk to you. Mrs. Mathison: (emotionally) You son of a bitch. Paige: Mrs. Mathison, I understand your anger, but please try to stay calm. Mr. Mathison: And you wonder why I left? You’re an emotional wreck. I am not paying you a single cent, and I will be suing for full custody. (Mrs. Mathison begins to cry and Paige comforts her. Cole gets visible angry, but manages to contain himself. The other lawyer smiles smugly and escorts his client inside.) Paige: (grabs Cole by the shoulder) You need to stay calm as well. Cole: Don’t worry. I got this. No judge is going to take children away from a loving mother. Let’s head inside. (Paige nods and follows Cole inside while supporting their client.) Scene A small park with a lake. There is a small group of people gathered in a circle, ranging in age, gender and ethnicity. However, they all wear a necklace or ring with the star symbol. Phoebe and Leo appear in a column of orbs. A young woman with blonde hair notices them and walks over. She appears around the same age as Phoebe. Woman: (surprised) Leo. Good to see you again. Phoebe: You know her? Leo: We crossed paths. Phoebe, this is Lumen, the leader of the Radiant Star coven. Lumen, this is… Lumen: (interrupts him.) Phoebe Halliwell, of course, the Charmed Ones are famous. (smiles) In case you’re wondering, I did not come up with the name, either of them. This coven has existed for a very long time. Phoebe: Nice to meet you. (looks at the coven) So you’re actual witches, and you’re so… diverse. Lumen: Everyone is welcome in our coven. So how I can help you? Phoebe: I am just interesting in learning some more about magic. Lumen: (surprised) You want us to teach a Charmed One, the most powerful of witches? Phoebe: We might be powerful, but we’ve only been practicing about five years, and most of our knowledge comes from the Book of Shadows. Lumen: The famous Book of Shadows. I would love to see that. (Suddenly, one of the witches in the coven, an elderly woman with dark skin, cries out and falls down. Lumen quickly runs over and kneels down next to her. Phoebe and Leo quickly join her.) Lumen: What happened? Elderly Witch: It is Valerie. She sent me a message, it was not very clear, but something dark came after her. (pauses) She is dead. (A wave of shock goes through the coven.) Lumen: Can you tell us anything else? Elderly Witch: I am afraid not, I only got what she sent me. Phoebe: Perhaps I can help, I’m psychic, maybe I can see something. Lumen: It is worth a shot. (Phoebe kneels down and takes the elderly witch’s hands in hers. She closes her eyes and focuses. Suddenly she is sucked into a premonition. She sees a strange scarecrow-like creature appear and killing a woman. The woman grabs her necklace and whispers something. A name comes through. Phoebe gasps as the premonition ends.) Phoebe: Samhain. Lumen: (shocked) That can’t be. Our coven banished him centuries ago. Phoebe: Well, something freed him, because he is back. And he is probably after your coven. Lumen: This is very bad news. (She stands up.) I want everyone to go home and protect your houses. We will find a way to deal with this. (The coven of witches quickly disperses.) Phoebe: Wait, shouldn’t you be together, find a way to fight this? Lumen: We’re a pacifist coven. Most of us have never faced real evil, and even fewer possess magic they can use to defend themselves. Phoebe: What about you? Lumen: (confidently) I am neither a pacifist nor unable to defend myself. Please, come with me. I might need your help. Phoebe: Of course. (turns to Leo) Can you inform my sisters and check if there is anything in the book? Leo: You want me to leave you? Phoebe: I’ll be fine. Just go. (Leo nods and disappears in a column of orbs. Phoebe follows Lumen.) Scene The hall outside of the courtroom. Mr. Mathison and his lawyer storm out angrily, followed by a relieved Cole and Paige and a happy Mrs. Mathison. Mrs. Mathison: (excited) I don’t know what to say. You did it. My kids are safe and with the support the judge promised, I can raise them properly. Cole: It was no problem, Mrs. Mathison. You got what you deserved, as did your ex-husband. Mrs. Mathison: I need to call my mother, tell her and the kids the good news. (Mrs. Mathison walks away. Paige looks at Cole with a mixture of surprise and relief.) Paige: I have to admit, Cole. You did an amazing job in there. Cole: I bet it pains you to admit it. Paige: It sure does, but I am just glad for my client. You’re a good lawyer at least. Cole: (frowning) At least? Paige: Don’t push it. There may be some good left in your after all. See you later. (She starts to walk away.) Cole: (casually) Well, I hope Phoebe feels the same. (Paige stops and looks back at Cole with a disturbed look. Cole realizes his error.) Paige: Is that what this is all about? (pauses as Cole remains silent.) Of course it is, it will always be about Phoebe. I thought you were trying to move on, Cole. Cole: I am. I know Phoebe doesn’t want me back. That door is closed. (pauses) But it’s still a door, and doors can be reopened. Perhaps she will eventually see me for who I really am. Paige: You’re fooling yourself. You do one decent thing after months of torturing her and you expect she’ll see you differently? Cole: No, it will take a lot more. But it’s a start. I will wait for her. Paige: You haven’t changed, and you won’t. You’re still a demon, Cole, and it is only a matter of time before that side of you shows itself again. Cole: You don’t know me. Paige: Sadly, I do. (Paige turns and walks away, leaving Cole standing alone in the hallway with a beaten look.) Scene Lumen’s apartment. Phoebe and Lumen are there going through several old books and papers. Phoebe: What is all of this? Lumen: Everything that has been passed down by my family and the coven. We can trace it back centuries. There should be something about Samhain in here. Phoebe: So how did you become leader of the coven? Lumen: I sort-of inherited that position. My family has led the coven for years, so when my mother died, it was up to see to take over. Phoebe: You don’t sound excited. Lumen: (pauses) I love my coven, but it was not a path I would have chosen for myself. I wanted to travel, see the world. Leading a coven comes with a lot of responsibilities. Phoebe: I’m sorry. Lumen: (looking at some papers) I think I found it. Here listen to this; Samhain, a powerful spirit of nature who appears at the end of harvest to lead in darker times. Originally a peaceful spirit, Samhain was corrupted when a dark witch invoked its power to curse the youth in her village. The Coven of the Radiant Star faced Samhain in the late seventeenth century and banished it from this realm by confronting it with its opposing elements. Phoebe: Does it say how it returned? Lumen: Not specifically, but Halloween is the time when the veil between worlds is weakest. If someone were to get its attention, even by accident, it could seize that moment to return. Phoebe: So now it’s coming after your coven because they banished it. How did your ancestors do it? Lumen: (looking at the page) They confronted it with opposing elements. Samhain controls the forces of nature, earth, wind and vegetation. Phoebe: (thinking) So fire. Lumen: Or ice, since it marks the beginning of winter. Phoebe: I think we’re going to need some help with this. I’ll call my sisters. Scene The park with the lake as she sun begins to set. The park is deserted, except for the Charmed Ones and Lumen. Each of the sisters is holding a sage stick filled with herbs and leaves. Piper: (worried) Are you sure about this? Lumen: Samhain is after my coven. We have to stop it. If that means using me as bait, it’s a risk I am willing to take. Paige: (skeptically) Are you sure this ritual will work? I mean, twigs and leafs? Phoebe: We’ve seen what this type of magic can do, Paige. Trust us. Besides, Samhain was not in the Book of Shadows, so it's all we got. Lumen: We should get started. Phoebe: Right, does everyone remember the plan? Lumen goes to the lake and pretends to perform a blessing ritual. We hide in the bushes and wait for Samhain to appear. When he does, we each light the stick and circle him as we cast the spell. Lumen then performs the final part of the ritual and banishes his sorry ass. Piper: What’s to stop him from coming back next year? Lumen: The Power of Three should be powerful enough to keep him out of this realm for at least a few centuries. Paige: Okay, let’s do this. skip (Lumen walks up to the lake and kneels down by the water. The sisters are hiding in nearby bushes. Lumen lights a candle and starts saying a prayer. For a long time, nothing happens and the sisters grow restless. Lumen becomes nervous and looks around. Suddenly a wind starts to blow and Samhain appears. Lumen jumps up, but the spirit extends its arms and vines wrap around her feet.) Lumen: Now! (The Charmed Ones each light their sage stick and come out of the bushes. They circle around Samhain and start chanting.) Charmed Ones: We invoke the elements to bind, we the sisters three aligned, fire contain this spirit lost, the circle of flames cannot be crossed. (The sisters keep repeating the chant and a circle of fire rises around Samhain. The spirit cries out in frustration as it’s trapped. The vines around Lumen disappear. She reveals a fourth sage stick and runs to the water. She breaks the stick over the water.) Lumen: End of autumn, begin of winter, this spirit may no longer linger, to banish from whence he came, let cold and frost destroy Samhain. (The water in the lake freezes and Samhain screams as water rises from the ground and turns into ice as well, turning the spirit into a frozen statue. The circle of fire shrinks until the statue in engulfed in flames and melts away into nothing.) Piper: Did we do it? Phoebe: I think we did. Paige: (looks at the sage stick) I guess I shouldn’t underestimate herbs. Lumen: (as she walks up to them) Thank you all, you have helped protect my coven. Phoebe: You’re welcome. Lumen: If you’re still interested in learning more, the coven is always here for you. Phoebe: (smiling) Thank you, Lumen. Scene P3. The Halloween party has started and everyone is in costume having a great time. The sisters and Leo are sitting in their favorite booth. Piper is dressed as an old western saloon girl while Leo is a cowboy. Phoebe is dressed in a Japanese kimono and Paige is a sexy little green dress with leaves in her hair. Phoebe: Paige, what are you supposed to be? Paige: Isn’t it obvious? I’m a sexy nymph. (disappointed) I just wish my cute guy was here though. (She looks around and notices Billy at the bar in a pirate costume. He waves and she waves back.) At least someone enjoys the costume. Piper: Phoebe, why didn’t you invite Lumen? Phoebe: I did, but she had to gather with her coven to perform a blessing for Valerie, the witch that was killed by Samhain. Piper: It’s a shame we could not help her. We never did find out how he got back. Phoebe: I know, but at least we saved the rest of the coven. And we got a new friend in the process. Leo: Hey, honey. How about we go dance? Piper: I thought you’d never asked. I got a little while left before I’ll be too big to dance. (Leo stands up and extends his hand. Piper smiles as she takes it and they head to the dance floor. Phoebe laughs and has a drink, while Paige looks worried.) Paige: Phoebe, I need to tell you something. But I don’t want to ruin your night. Phoebe: Well, what is it, Paige? Paige: It’s about Cole. (Phoebe sighs as Paige starts telling her what happened and the camera pans out.) Scene Outside of P3. Cole is heading to the door, dressed in a mobster costume. He is about to reach the door when suddenly someone appears holding a gun. It is Mr. Mathison. Mr. Mathison: You ruined my life. You son of a bitch, do you know how much money you’re going to cost me? Cole: (raises his hands) Mr. Mathison. Calm down. The court decided that as a father, you have the obligation to provide for your children. The amount you have to pay is quite reasonable. Mr. Mathison: I am not paying a cent to that woman. You’d better fix this. Cole: I’m sorry, I can’t help you. Now if you will excuse me, I am late for a party. (Cole walks past the disgruntled husband. Mr. Mathison turns around and screams as she shoots Cole in the back. Cole remains standing. Mr. Mathison stumbles back with a shocked expression. Cole turns around and is furious.) Cole: (angrily) You really shouldn’t have done that. I am trying to be on my best behavior. Mr. Mathison: What the hell are you? (Cole steps forward and Mr. Mathison fires two more shots. Cole is hit and takes a step back. He looks down, annoyed at the holes in his costume. He glares at his shooter and waves his hand. Mr. Mathison erupts in fire and is incinerated. Cole looks at his hands and is shocked by how much he enjoyed it. He quickly fades away.) Scene A campsite in the woods. The campfire has long gone out and there are empty sleeping bags scattered around it. There is so sign of life. However, there are five pumpkins on the ground with horrified and screaming faces carved into them. Scene End Episode Category:Scripts